


Smalltown U.S.A.

by SilentReasonWFO0328 (XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX)



Series: Drag One Shots! [2]
Category: Trixie Mattel/ Katya Zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/SilentReasonWFO0328
Summary: Katya just moved to the country from the big city. Bored without the hustle and bustle of the city life she ventures out to be shocked by her beautiful neighbor. Katya learns to love the country a bit more. ;)





	Smalltown U.S.A.

The country life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Katya longed to be in the city again. Where she didn't have to drive an hour or more to go get some fast food. She missed the hustle and bustle of the city along with the sounds. But alas, Katya was suck in the country where the only thing she heard was the animals on the farm adjacent to her house. 

Her family had moved from the city after her father lost his job at the plant. He had searched the papers for new jobs for weeks until a local farmer had asked for farm help. He had all but jumped at the opportunity pulling Katya from her beloved city life, to remain forever bored in the country. 

Today, she had decided to wonder and see what this place had to offer. She knew her dad was with the farmer setting up for another one of their barbecues for the farmer's brother. She shook her head chuckling softly, knowing that they would use any excuse to have one. She also knew that the farmer's wife and her own mom were busy in the kitchen making food. They had all but shoved Katya out of the kitchen when she tried to help. 

Katya hated to admit but it was kind of peaceful out here. She climbed up a hill she had found that joined her family's land to the farmers land. She looked at the two men who were standing at the grill shaking her head. 

She smiled as she saw that there was a large pool and she loved to swim. She had permission from the farmer to go swim at anytime. The last time she had gone though... 

Holy hell... 

She knew the farmer had a daughter but she looked so good. The tall, curvy, blonde stood at the patio dressed in a flannel shirt that was tied in a knot just under the swell of her breasts. She was wearing high waisted denim shorts and some flip flops with a pair of white sunglasses. Fuck! She looked so good. Katya had been relaxing in her bikini in the pool on a floatie sunglasses covering her eyes so that way she could look the other girl over covertly. 

A woman giggles seeing the other woman in the pool. She looked amazing. Her dad had told her that she was a gymnast and it showed. She wanted to.. She shook those thoughts out of her head. "Howdy there. Didn't realize you were out here. Can I join ya? I'm Trixie!" Katya smiles nodding and the girl unties her flannel shirt and slides her shorts of revealing a pink bikini with flowers on it. Katya looked over the woman's body feeling herself turned on at the lovely curvaceous woman. 

Katya watched as Trixie dove into the water and swam expertly over to her. She scared Katya which caused her to tumble out of the floatie she was on and into the water. Trixie giggles and they play in the pool until their families yell it's time for dinner. 

Katya shook herself from her thoughts when she saw the familiar curvy blonde girl. Damn... She loved her flannel shirts and high waisted denim shorts that made her ass look amazing. Today, though she had traded her flip flops for some cute pink converses. Katya watched the girl feed some of the animals before noticing Katya and jogging up to her. She had makeup on that only accentuated her lovely features. 

"Howdy there neighbor. I never caught your name the other day." Trixie blushed and sat beside Katya. "I'm Katya." They shook hands and Trixie leaned against Katya pointing over the land in different places. Katya could get lost in the sound of her voice and her scent. She smelled fruity and sweet. "So Katya, You want to come up to my room while everyone is busy and just hang out? It's been a long time since I've had someone around my age to talk to." Trixie kept rambling but Katya love the sound of her voice. You could tell she was from the country because of her accent. 

Katya stands up and helps Trixie up. "Let's go! I'm happy I have someone else to talk to. I was beginning to go stir crazy!" Trixie laughs and pulls Katya with her. Katya was dreading this barbecue but now she wasn't. She was going to get to spend some time with the beautiful Trixie. Trixie pulls her into her bedroom and giggles. "Welcome to my room!" It's a light pink room that was adorned with trophies and medals. There was a small desk on one corner of the room, a vanity, and a huge bed that was covered with fluffy pillows and blankets. It had a glittery pink bear and Katya smiled. It oddly fit the younger woman. 

Trixie leads Katya over to her bed wanting to get to know the older woman. "So Katya... can you tell me a bit more about yourself?" Katya began to speak and Trixie was mesmerized. They talked and talked for hours like they were old friends. 

Trixie bites her lip and squirms. Katya was attractive and Trixie was turned on. She gets and idea and smiles. "Katya will you let me do your hair and makeup? You have a beautiful face and I've been dying for someone else to try my skills out on!" 

Katya smiles at Trixie. She would follow her to hell if Trixie asked right now. She nods and allows Trixie to do her hair and makeup. Trying to sneak a peek so often but Trixie wouldn't allow it. so she took the opportunity to look at the next best thing, Trixie. Katya smiles at the look of pure concentration on Trixie's beautiful face. She moves her gaze down as Trixie leans over giving full view of her ample cleavage. Today, she was just wearing the shirt that was almost too small for her. Katya was given a good view of those round breasts and she just wanted to play with them. Trixie was killing her here. 

Trixie had to walk across the room to get something and Katya was given a view of her rounded ass barely covered by her shorts. Katya loved fuller rounded asses on women. Katya shuffles uncomfortably in the chair. Trixie was her perfect woman. Curvy but not fat... She always liked curves. 

Trixie bends over to get the basket of lipsticks and then comes back needing a minute away from the woman in the chair. She was Trixie's type. Pert breasts, nice ass, muscular. Trixie rubs her legs together knowing that she was soaking wet. She had gave Katya a how on purpose. She didn't know if she was into her but by the looks Katya was giving her she was doing the right things. She finished up her makeup and smiles turning Katya around who gasped in shock. "Trixie! It's beautiful! You have a real knack for this!" 

Trixie hugs Katya hearing their dad's yell that food was ready. They head down the stairs as Katya's parents are shocked. "You look beautiful Katya." Katya blushes a bit and smiles. "Trixie done it." It was Trixie's turn to blush as both sets of parents gave their praise. 

They all go back out to join the party but Katya and Trixie were inseparable. As the party wound down, Trixie lead Katya back to their hill where they talked. Katya gets quiet before looking at Trixie a playful gleam in her eyes. Trixie looks worried that there is something on her face when Katya shocks her by kissing her.

They lay back on the blanket Trixie had laid out talking done. They were lost in each others kisses and that is how Katya learned to love the country....


End file.
